1. Field of the Invention
Relates to gable top carton closures and especially those for the cartons for packaging and dispensing fluid/liquid food products through the pour spout formed when the common gable top container is unsealed and the closure clasp manipulated to the open position. The food cartons herein are conventionally made from flat forms with the surfaces coated with a plastic, such as polyethylene. This provides additional strength and makes the carton impervious to penetration by liquids carried in the carton. It also serves to protect its contents from outside pollutants.
While such gable topped containers are widely used to generally securely and safely store the food contents before sale they are often difficult to open. The folds of the gable top which are used to form a spout are often ripped and/or damaged by the user in an attempt to spread the folds during the initial opening of the container. Consequently the pour spout many times is either partially or totally destroyed resulting in spillage and/or awkwardness while pouring the contents of the carton. In addition, once opened, the gable top may be folded back for closure, but the closure is not tightly sealed and consequently the contents, over a period of time, have a tendency to spoil or absorb noxious odors from surrounding foods in the typical household refrigerator. If the container is accidentally knocked over the contents are spilled over other items stored in the refrigerator and the liquid may drip down over other shelves of the refrigerator, forming a general mess which requires a time consuming any annoying clean up.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,398 LARAMIE a closure sealer for gable top cartons with spaced walls is shown which comprises a plastic sealer which is formed with parallel walls that is slid across the top of the gable carton after opening in order to force the spout folds of the top against each other to ensure sealing. It is an item separate and apart from, and not attached to, the gable topped container itself. It therefore must be found each time it is desired to use it in connection with a carton. Further, as a practical matter in the normal household a multitude of these closures would have to be kept on hand because of the multitude of gable topped containers used in the average household. In addition, due to human nature, there would be a tendency for such closures to be accidentally disposed of along with the used container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,273 KALBERER et. al., shows a gable topped container having a spout installed on the slanted panel of one side of the gable top. It is adhesively secured to one of the slanted upper surfaces surrounding an opening with reinforcing material secured to the container.